The present invention relates to a machine and method for accomplishing the automated manufacture, assembly and packaged delivery of protective spectacles such as those typically provided by an optometrist to a patient for temporary protective eyewear use following pupil dilative eye examination procedures, the type of protective eyewear device being commonly referred to as post-mydriatic spectacles and generally similar to those as disclosed and taught by Mull in U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,027 dated Oct. 24, 1950.
The traditional method for manufacturing post-mydriatic spectacles of the type referred to has, up until the present, been accomplished by a combination of separate mechanical die cutting and manual assembly and envelope packaging operations. And, up until recent times, although the labor contributive cost factors for the type of manufacturing operations employed have been a consideration, they have not been controlling. Since, however, the post-mydriatic spectacles of the type with which we are herein concerned are intended as a "give-away" item, and because the current manufacturing operations employed to make, assemble and package them are labor intensive, with the continuing escalation of both labor and material costs it has become no longer economically feasible to make and provide the subject post-mydriatic spectacles as a "give-away" item in a market environment and tradition where it continues to be expected. Thus, the need and incentive to provide a more efficient and economical manufacturing means and method for producing and packaging "give-away" post-mydriatic spectacles is timely, and met by the applicant's present invention as herein set forth describing in detail a machine and method for the automated manufacture of protective spectacles.